dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Awesome
'Summary' Pink and Blue are on a night out alone, or are they being spied on? 'Chase Theme' 'Transcript' (Blue and Pink were at a restaurant eating their dinner) Blue: (finishes his food) I must say that was some really good food. (thinks) I just hope Wolf and Red aren't doing anything stupid while Fox is babysitting Blink. Pink: I'm just glad we finally have time alone. Blue: Heh. Yeah... Pink: So what are we having? Blue: Hmm... (looks at his menu) There's so much food on the menu. Pink: (seductive) How about we share our meals? Blue: (laughs nervously) Share? (blushes) If that's really what you want.. (Blue suddenly has the urge to use the restroom) Blue: Uh, excuse me Pink but I need to use the restroom. (quickly heads to the restroom) Pink: Blue... (grumbles) He always does this. (Waits for the waiter) Waiter: Would you like some water miss? Pink: Sure. (the waiter leaves to get the water as a man in the corner watches and heads over to Pink) Man: (Romantic music begins to play) Excuse me Miss but can I ask you for a dance? Pink: What? But I'm waiting for my- Man: It would be my honor to have a dance with the most lovely lady in the restaurant. (lends out a hand to Pink) Pink: Well- Uhh... (takes his hand) Man: And such lovely hands as well. Now I am deeply honored. Pink: (blushes and laughs nervously) Well, sure I guess... Man: May I ask the name of the elegant woman I am about to dance with? Pink: Uh.. Pi- My name's Pink. Man: (Twirls her around until they meet close eye to eye with his hand at her waist and the other hand clasped in her left) The name is Bauer, James Bauer. (Begins to do a romantic dance with Pink) (Blue in the restroom) Blue: (slaps himself) Get a hold of yourself Blue! You need to man up and show Pink what you really feel like. (sighs) Man I need to be better at this more often. (walks out the restroom and back to the table) Pink? Pink!? (looks around) Where is she? James Bauer: What brings such a beautiful woman to a place like this? Pink: Just so we could spend some time together. (James comes in close with his mouth near her ear. Pink starts to blush rapidly) James: (whispers) There is someone after you and your husband. Pink: (whispers) What!? James Bauer: (whispers) Act normal. The waiter who took your order for water came back with a drug placed in your cup. two others are at the door looking at their watches for the deadline, the musician with the flute has a poison dart inside it. They want you two for something, do you know what that might be? Pink: (whispers) No, I don't really know... James Bauer: Is there anyone you know who is wanted for anything? Pink: (thinks) I think there's a man Wolf... James Bauer: As i thought. They are the part of the R.A.T. The Rouge Agent Team. They will take you and your husband to interrogate you to find him. Pink: (shocked) I won't allow that to happen! James Bauer: That is why I am here. When the song is over, go pretend to drink your water and fake passing out. I will do the rest to get you and your husband out. Pink: Okay. (the Music stops and James gives Pink a light kiss on the hand before bowing to her to leave) (Pink heads back to the table) Blue: Pink! There you are! Where have you been? Pink: Blue what ever happens just relax okay? Blue: (breathes in) Okay. (Pink looks around, picks up her cup of water and pretends to drink it) (the two men look at their table waiting for her to pass out) (Pink then pretends to pass out by face palming on the table) Blue: (shocked) Pink...!? Pink: (Whispers while faking out) Stay calm. Blue: O- Okay... Agent 1: (grabs Blue) Come with us. Agent 2: (grabs Pink) And she won't get hurt. Blue: (slightly shocked but remains calm) (James slaps the back of the flute agent and causes him to shoot the dart at Agent 1. Pink then hears the signal and grabs a wine bottle to hit Agent 2 over the head) Blue: What the fuck's going on here!? James Bauer: (Snaps the neck of the Flute Agent) Let's go! the Cars out back! (Pink runs out holding Blue's hand) Pink: Come on Blue! (Just before Blue follows he sees a group of men with guns come in. He notices a pile of plates near him) Blue: Dinner is served! (Blue grabs a stack and start tossing them at them slicing them) Blue: I really got to thank Wolf for this. (Later they come out to the parking lot but no car was out there) Pink: Where's the car!? James Bauer: Always travel light. (He presses a button on his watch and it jumps off him to transform into a high tech hot rod) Blue: Whoa, dude that was awesome! James Bauer: Rather better than a hot wheel toy wouldn't you say? (they hear cars coming) James Bauer: get in (Blue gets in the back while Pink gets in the front seat next to James) James Bauer: Seat belts please. safety first. (Blue and Pink put their seatbelts on) (the car then boosts off as black cars follow in pursuit. then they see a truck turn the corner to speed up at them) Blue: (looks behind) Uhh James...? (James keeps driving even faster towards the truck) Pink: (covers her eyes) I can't watch this! (Just before they hit, James presses a button to give the car a titanium layer of armor on the car and plows right through the truck having it flip over them as the agents fly out the windows) James Bauer: Always wear your seat belts. Pink: James that was incredible! (Blue rubs his arm feeling jealous) James Bauer: We're not out yet. (Shows a group of armored cars appear around a corner behind them) James Bauer: Blue. pull out that cup holder and hang on. (Blue pulls the cup holder out and hangs on) Blue: I hope you know what your doing! (the seat straps Blue in place to turn him around and mount a twin gatling gun with rocket launchers aiming at the armored cars) James Bauer: Get them off our tail. Blue: I got this! (fires the rockets at the cars, blowing them up) Sweet! James Bauer: (Opens up the dashboard for Pink to show a variety of buttons for weapons) Take you pick but don't push the two red buttons. Pink: (pushes a few buttons for weapons) (oil slicks and spikes drop off the car to trip and blow out the tires of the other cars) James Bauer: Nice moves like you dance Pink. Blue: (shocked and angry) What?! You danced with MY WIFE?!? Pink: Blue don't get mad at James, I can explain. Blue: (sighs) Fine.. James Bauer: Now is not the time for this. perpare yourselves. (shows them heading towards a cliff edge) Blue: WHAT ARE YOU DO- (calms himself down) Stay calm Blue... James Bauer: Now press the red button. Pink: Okay! (pushes the red button) (candles come out and a wine bottle with two crystal glass cup pop out with slow smooth music playing) James Bauer: Oops, wrong one. Pink: (sighs and presses the other red button) (Missiles shoot up from the hood and back behind them and the cars to blow up a line to have the cliff they were on starts to fall into the sea below) Blue and Pink: Holy shit.. (James stays calm as he then presses a button to give the car wings and blast rapidly into the sky like a rocket) (Pink has her hair messed up) Pink: Wow, that was crazy. Blue: (pants heavily) Oh sweet jesus. James Bauer: That was the last of them. How about I take you home now? Blue: Yeah, good idea. Pink: Wait! We have to go pick up Blink! James Bauer: Does he have a babysitter? Blue: Yes, yes he does. James Bauer (gets a tech phone from the radio tuner) all yours. Blue: I'll call Fox to see how Blink's doing. (cuts to Wolf's cabin) Fox: (Picks up) Hello? Blue: Hey Fox, we're on our way to pick Blink up. Fox: okay we'll be waiting. Blue: Cool. (hangs up) (Soon stops at the cabin) James Bauer: Well you're safe now. Blink: Ooh! Fox: (sees the flying car) What in the world? Blue: It's a long story. Come on Blink. (Blink hops in the back seat with Blue) James Bauer: (Holds up Pinks hand) Thank you for such a wonderful evening Pink. Pink: (blushes and laughs nervously) No problem James. James: I think I have a new favorite color now. (kisses her hand) Blue: HEY! Pink: Aww James your a sweetie. (kisses his cheek) Blue: PINK! Pink: What? It's just a small thanks. Blue That's it I... (James turns to shake Blues hand confusing him) James Bauer: You are the luckiest man to have a lovely wife Blue. know that many men would be envious of you Blue: Uh, thanks? (Turns to leave in his car) Blue: Wait what about my car? (Soon a jet copter lightly lowers their car by them) James Bauer: I notified headquarters to pick up and fix any problems with your car. Pink: (laughs nervously) Blue: (crosses his arms at Pink) You've got some explaining to do Pink. Pink: Well thanks for all the help James. James Bauer: (Gives a gentlemen's bow before flying off in his car) until we meet under better conditions. Pink: Come on let's go home. END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE''Edit 1/5 Unicorn Barf! 2/5 It was like Meh. 3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. 4/5 This is like crazy right? 5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:December Releases